My Teenage Dream
by berryklaine
Summary: What if things went little different when Kurt met Blaine for the first time? My silly retake of Never Been Kissed. Mostly Canon.


**Hi! It's Berryklaine!**

** This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic in English, so I apologize if it sucks. Also, English isn't my first language so there might be and typos etc. My two friends did beta-read it, but still. :) This is mostly canon from Never been kissed, with my own retake about how Klaine's first meeting should have gone :) but I do love the way they met originally! Sorry if I offend anyone by my little piece of writing :) **

**This is an One-shot, but I might continue it if somebody wants :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters, nor the song "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry!**

* * *

When Kurt woke up that morning, just before his alarm, he got a weird feeling. It was like something was about to happen soon. He rose out of the bed, and checked that his hair was okay, before going in the kitchen. He still couldn't shake the feeling off, and didn't even comment Finn, who was eating his cereal like he was never going to get food again. Kurt poured himself a cup of coffee, before starting to make a sandwich.

"Morning honey!" Carole greeted. "Did you sleep well?" She asked, while putting Finn's empty bowl in the dishwasher (since Finn had left it on the table when he had left to pick Rachel up and drive to school). Door slammed shut, and that was what broke Kurt out of his reverie. Carole looked at Kurt expectantly, and Kurt realized Carole had asked something.

"Umm, sorry, what was it?" Kurt asked, and turned to Carole. Carole, smiling, repeated her question, but before Kurt had the chance to answer, her phone ringed. She answered the phone, and left the kitchen to talk. Kurt drank peacefully his coffee, and rinsed it with water. He put the mug in the dishwasher, and then Carole came back.

"I have to leave for work now, and I probably won't be here for dinner, and Burt called and said that he's busy at the garage so he'll probably won't be on home on time either. And I think Finn and Rachel are having a date today, so you can ask Mercedes over to keep you company, if you want", Carole told, and when Kurt nodded, she just smiled and left.

Kurt went in his room, leaving his uneaten sandwich in the garbage. He picked his outfit for the day. He texted Mercedes if she'd want to hang out after school, but she told she couldn't. Little saddened at the fact that he had to spend the afternoon alone, Kurt went in to the bathroom and put his Ipod on the shuffle. He pressed "play", and music started to play from the speakers. Then he put the water on, and undressed while waiting for the water to get to the temperature he wanted. Kurt then hopped in the shower, singing in top of his lungs.

He parked his car in the parking lot, and took his bag and car keys. Then he walked through the school doors, and was met with a slushie-facial. "Great", he muttered after he heard the footsteps go away. Then he went to the bathroom - girl's of course - and washed the slushie away as well as he could, and with his adjusted skills, it didn't really seem like he had had a slushie thrown at his face. Except from the clothes, which he would have to change. He went to get his change of clothes from his locker, and then went back to the girl's bathroom, locking the door.

The day didn't get any better, and in between history and glee club, he was pushed in the lockers, by "accident", of course. Then in Glee, Mr. Schue had told them their competition for Sectionals were Warblers from Dalton Academy, which made Santana make a offensive remark about them being a gay-school. Mr. Schue also decided to make this girl-versus-boys week, and didn't let Kurt join the girls.

After Glee, Kurt was pushed to the lockers, hard, by no-other than Karofsky. By that point, Kurt was furious, and couldn't hold the yell back.

"What is your problem?", Kurt yelled and the jock with the letterman jacket turned around.

"You talking back to me?" Karofsky asked, more as a statement than question, and Kurt realized his mistake. "You want a piece of the Fury?" Karofsky threatened, and Kurt just looked at Karofsky, with faked confidence.

"The Fury?"

"That's what I named my fist."

"Oh, well with that level of creativity you could easily become assistand manager at a rendering plant.", Kurt replied sassily.

"I don't know what that is, but if I find out it's bad, Fury's gonna find you!" Karofsky said, and slammed Kurt again into the lockers, before continuing his path to whatever class he had, leaving Kurt standing shocked by the lockers, breathing deeply. Mr. Schue walked past, and saw Kurt, and asked Kurt to come to talk in his office.

"Is there anything that I could do?" Mr. Schue asked, offering Kurt a cup of water. Kurt sat there, looking miserable, and little frustrated. Kurt sighed deeply, and took the offered water cup.

"No. This is my hill to climb alone." Kurt said, before taking a sip of water. They talked a while, about how Mr. Schue thought that the bullying was getting to Kurt. In turn, Kurt told his teacher that he was just like everyone else, and he wasn't challenging any of gleeks.

"You mean, because I didn't let you join the girls like you wanted." Mr. Schue said. Kurt sighed, and got up from the chair.

"To answer your question, yes, I'm unhappy." Kurt walked by the door. "And yes, being the only out gay kid at this school gets me down. But most of all, I'm not challenged in the least here." Then Kurt left, shutting the the door behind him.

* * *

Next day at Glee, Mr. Schue changed the lesson plan for boys to do songs by girls, and for girls to do songs that usually boys do. That made Kurt little happier, because he thought he would actually get to participate in the lesson, more than just to sway in the back.

Later, boys met at one of the not-so-used-class to plan their performance. Kurt had planned their performance from the top to the bottom, but none of the boys liked the idea of wearing a feather boas.

"Uh, dude, make yourself useful and go put some rat poison in them old folks' Jell-O or visit the Garglers." Puck said.

"Warblers", Kurt corrected automatically, and seeing that none of the boys appreciated his thoughts, he gathered his stuff and left the room, humiliated.

_Maybe I should go to spy on the Warblers_ , Kurt thought when he arrived his home, _There's not really anything else for me to do_. He then went to his room, and picked his outfit for his spy-mission for Warblers. He checked Dalton's website, and found a picture of punch of uniform-clad students. After seeing this, he picked a jacket for his outfit. He wondered, if he should leave a note for Finn, but decided against it. He was still little hurt that Finn hadn't defended Kurt earlier. He only grabbed his keys and then left to drive the 2 hours drive to Westerville. On the drive, the mysterious feeling from the previous morning came back. Kurt didn't swell on it, but putted radio on, and started singing along what ever song was coming.

* * *

When Kurt arrived to Dalton, he was shocked just how big it was. It looked like a castle, and it reminded him of Hogwarts. He went in the closest one of the five+ buildings, and it happened to be the biggest one. He saw a group of boys, and decided to follow them. The group seemed to be hurrying somewhere, but nobody was really running. Kurt guessed it was because the school rules didn't allow it. Kurt was walking down a staircase, and decided to ask someone about it.

"Excuse me", he said to a boy who happened to pass him at the moment. The boy stopped, and turned around. "Um, hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here", Kurt told and had to take a deep breath when the boy looked at him with big hazel-colored eyes. The Boy had an amazing olive skin, and his hair was dark, but the boy had a way too much hair gel. Still the boy looked extremely hot.

"My name's Blaine", the boy, Blaine, answered, and offered Kurt a hand to shake. Kurt's breath hitched, when he heard the boy's voice, and it sounded so amazing and Kurt didn't think a person could sound and look so wonderful!

"Kurt", Kurt told his name and couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face. Kurt had to remind himself of what he wanted to ask.

" So, what exactly is going on?", he asked, gesturing to all of the boys hurrying down the staircase.

"The Warblers", Blaine answered, laughing a little, and watching Kurt through those honey-orbs and Kurt just wanted to melt. "Every now and then they throw and impromptu performance in the senior commons. It tends to shut the school down for a while", Blaine said proudly, and laughed again.

"So, wait. The glee club here is kind of cool?", Kurt asked, not believing his ears.

"The Warblers are like, rock starts", Blaine answered, and when Kurt raised his eyebrows, still not believing, Blaine decided to show him.  
"Come on, I know a short cut", he said and took Kurt by the hand. Kurt looked at them holding hands and was speechless, but still followed Blaine through the hallways, running in the direction of the Warblers performance. On the way, Kurt looked around the beautiful decorations of the hallways, and at that moment, everything felt so perfect. Blaine opened a door to a room, which was full of students in little groups, smiling and talking enthusiastically.

"Ooh, I stick out like a sore thumb", Kurt commented, and Blaine just smiled.

" Well, next time don't forget your jacket, new kid. You'll fit right in", Blaine said, and fixed the label of Kurt's jacket. A group of boys started to vocalize, and Blaine excused himself. A group of boys settled in a row in the middle of the room, and Blaine started to sing.

_"Before you met me_

_I was alright"_

Kurt was shocked about the fact that the Warblers were an a cappella group. And Blaine had an amazing singing voice, which made Kurt jealous.

_"Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine"_

Kurt blushed a little and ducked his head, when Blaine looked at him while he was singing. Then he scolded himself for thinking that Blaine was singing for him, and raised his head back to look at the Warblers. He was there to spy, after all.

_"You and I _ _will_

_ be young forever"_

Kurt saw Blaine looking at him, and couldn't turn his gaze away.

_"You make me_

_feel like __I'm living __a_

_Teenage dream"_

Kurt nearly had an heart attack, when Blaine pointed to him while singing that. A faint blush was covering Kurt's cheeks, but he still didn't turn his gaze away. Everybody was jamming to the song, but Kurt just couldn't move. He felt like his legs were bolted to the ground, and the only reason he existed was the beautiful boy before him. Kurt's smile was nearly splitting his face, but he just couldn't do anything about it. In the seconds the last _"Tonight"_ was sung, Kurt sprinted to Blaine, and wrapped his hands around Blaine's neck, and kissed him. Blaine hesitated for a moment, in which Kurt was thinking about backing off, but then Blaine put his around behind Kurt's waist and pulled him closer. There was a tense pause in the room, everybody shocked about the scene before them: A random guy kissing their lead singer. Two boys were kissing tenderly, and didn't even remember others being in the room. They parted for a moment, when the need for oxygen became too strong, but then two lips found their way back to eachother. This went on for a couple of minutes, and other students impressions changed from shocked to amused, smirking, confused, awkward and few even jealous, but none were hateful or despising.

A throat was cleared by one of the Warblers, an Asian guy, but it didn't have an effect on Kurt - kissing these lips was just too addicting. However, the voice had a different effect on Blaine, who kissed Kurt one last time before parting, and then stared at Kurt's eyes. They stared at each other, two boys who had just met not more than 10 minutes ago. Kurt gave Blaine a blushing smile, and Blaine returned it just as blushingly. One of the students in the audience started clapping, and soon, everybody had joined in. Warblers started bowing, and people disperse, sending few congratulations on Warblers , and after a while, the only ones in the room were Kurt, Blaine, The Asian guy who had cleared his throat, and a tall American-African guy from the Warblers.

"Umm, Kurt, would you like to have coffee with me... with us?" Blaine asked, stuttering a little, and I found it very cute. But then I realized his question, and took a deep breath. Then I nodded. They guided me into the Dalton cafeteria, which was empty. They paid for coffee, and then found a table. Kurt sat in opposite of Blaine, and the two guys who Blaine introduced as Wes and David.

"It's very civilized for you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up for spying." Kurt said, waiting for his punishment.

"We are not going to beat you up" Wes assured.

"You were such a terrible spy, we thought it was sort of endearing", David said laughing a little.

"Which made me thing that spying on us wasn't really the reason you came", Blaine said, and Kurt remembered how just a few minutes ago he had kissed him. He relived the moment, and then asked if he could ask them a question. They all looked at him expectantly.

"Are you guys all gay?" They all started to chuckle, and Kurt was little embarrassed about his question, and about kissing on Blaine. What if Blaine wasn't gay and he had just forced himself on him? But Blaine wouldn't have answered the kiss, if he wasn't interested, right? Or was he just such a gentleman, who didn't want to embarrass Kurt in front of everyone? He surely had acted like a true gentleman. Kurt's question got an answer, when Blaine said that he was gay, but Wes and David weren't. He smiled, relieved.

"This is not a gay school. We just have a zero-tolerance harassment policy." David said.

"Everybody gets treated the same, no matter what they are. It's pretty simple" Wes told, and Kurt just wished it would be that simple everywhere. His devastading feeling must have shown outside, because Blaine asked Wes and David to excuse them, and Wes and David left. Kurt and Blaine talked a while about the heavy stuff, about how hard it was for Kurt to be the only out gay kid in his school, and about how Karofsky bullied him, and nobody, not even his teachers, batted an eye. Blaine advised Kurt to confront Karofsky. Then the conversation flipped when Kurt told that his only friends were in his glee club, and they found themselfs telling stories about their respective glee clubs. When they had talked for about an hour, Kurt told that he had to leave to get home in time, so they exchanged their numbers.  
"So, Kurt... Do you wanna go out with me sometime? On a... date?" Blaine asked shyly, and Kurt looked him in the eyes.

"I'd love to", Kurt answered and they stared at each other for a moment before it was like a magnet was pulling them towards one another and they kissed.  
Someone was listening Teenage Dream nearby, and while they kissed, they agreed to the lyrics in their minds;

"_I finally found you, _

_my missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete"_

**The End**

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think and if you think I should continue! :) **

**love, Berryklaine**


End file.
